


Not a Word

by Ninja_of_Magic



Series: Sinjago Smuttery [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Gag, M/M, Ninjago Smut, Ninjago Smuttery, Plasma, Rape, Revenge Sex, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_of_Magic/pseuds/Ninja_of_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai walked in on Jay and Nya fighting and out an end to it with a dark promise of a night Jay won't forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

Kai’s P.O.V

“No, For once YOU LISTEN TO ME!” I overheard from my sister’s room. “You have been putting me off for too long, holding waving bait around in my face like you were actually going to come back for me!” Jay screamed.

“Holding you out? Is that what you thought that was, I told you it was over!”

“IF it was over, what were all those messages then, what was all the arm touching and long hugs?!”

My sister was speechless, then she grunted loudly. “Get your hands off me!” She ordered him, my own eyes widened when I heard the scuffling.

“Not until I know why?” he said as I peeked into the room and saw Jay pin my sister to her bedroom wall. Nya was stronger than that though and kicked him between his legs. Jay fell to his knees moaning in pain.

“We’re done here.” Nya said walking around him. Jay rebounded and swung his leg under hers knocking my sister on her ass. The two continued with their scuffle until Jay had her in a chokehold on her knees. She couldn’t breathe and I didn’t think Jay had plans on letting her go until she surrendered, and knowing Nya that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

The overprotective sibling in me took over, and as much as I wanted to wait to let her figure it out or finish her own battles, I just couldn’t. How dare he hurt my sister! I burst into the room surprising them both. Jay’s grip loosened a bit and Nya wiggled out of his grasp.

“K-k-kai, listen t-to me…” Jay stuttered awkwardly cowering as I slowly made my over to him engulfed with anger. “I c-can make it up t-to you, I’m sorry.”

“Be sorry all you want, it won’t change anything now.” I said boiling with anger as I roundhouse kicked the master of lightning rather hard in the head into a wall. He stared dazed for a moment before buckling his knees and falling to the floor in a cold heap.

Jay’s P.O.V Because reading the Uke’s P.O.V is so much fun. (if you want a Seme point of view next time just ask.

I opened my eyes and questioned if I was still dreaming or not, as there were black spot dancing through my vision. I groaned when I lifted my head and a spike of pain shot through my skull. I moved my hand to rub my head, but found that I couldn’t move my hands.

I craned my neck to find my hands in deepstone handcuffs to a bedpost.

What the Hell?

I thought to myself as I struggled to sit up, but my plan didn’t work as I was still chained to someone’s bed missing my t-shirt. I mean I was a guy so losing my shirt wasn’t the most embarrassing thing I had ever endured, but I still felt an eerie sense of someone watching me. I check to make sure my legs were free, and thank the first spinjitsu master they were not chained to anything.

The room was dark and had only one light on the other side of the fairly large room. The walls seemed to be a simple paint job atop wooden paneling, so if I was about to get murdered at least it wasn’t some rinky-dinky shack in the woods. There was a window, but it was boarded up with large nails, so unless I clawed my way to that wasn’t happening. It was dark anyway and I didn’t know where I was,

Just fucking great!

I heard the sound of keys jingling and turned my head back to the direction of the door. A shadowy figure stepped in with a plastic bag and I was about to give this freak a piece of my mind.

My mouth was already open as I almost prepared to talk this person’s ear off, but the words died in my throat when the person stepped into the light and I would recognize that anime protagonist hair anywhere.

“K-kai?” I asked a little more than simply confused.

“Oh, so you finally decided to wake up, huh?” Kai said simply as if I weren’t tied up and he hadn’t just gave me a concussion earlier this day. “I’m not a fan of waiting, but I figured for this occasion I would have to wait in out, just to see your reaction.” He said chuckling to himself at the last part. Placing the bag on the bedside table keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

“You’d better have a good fucki-OW!” I got out before I was roughly slapped on the cheek stopping my sentence right then and there.

“I am So tired of your whining. In fact I’m tired of you making noise in general. So what’s gonna happen is , you’re going to shut up, or I’m going to shove your own panties down your throat Not a single word.” Kai threatened grabbing my face roughly forcing me to look at him. “Nod if you’re with me, Jay?”

I was shocked, but I didn’t see a way out of this at the moment nor did I know what he had planned for me. I nodded my head slowly looking into his eyes try to ask the silent question of; Why?

He didn’t respond or didn’t care, probably the latter. He sat on the edge of the bed no longer keeping eye contact as he took his index finger and trailed my upper body. I breathed through my nose deeply to avoid saying something so I wouldn’t get gagged. And for the record I do NOT own a pair of panties.

He then used his hands to caress my sides. I squirmed around not wanting to witness the weirdness that was this moment.

“Look at me.” He ordered me, I defiantly turned my head to the other side almost uttering a bold; Make Me!

Rather than having his hands drift somewhere else like a normal human being, he growled lowly and made a quick beeline to my nether regions. I wasn’t looking when he pressed the palm of his calloused hands to my clothed dick.

Without meaning to I let out a high-pitched squeak, then turned to face him. The look he gave me suggested innocence, but we both knew that was a filthy lie. My cheeks lit up as he continued to palm me, rolling his hand in just the right way. Oh God no, I thought coherently lifting my legs to kick him away.

He easily pushed my legs back to the mares straddling my waist in the process. He leaned forward to take nibble at my collarbone earning another pathetic squeal from me. I was extremely sensitive there, but no one knew that except well, Nya and one other person, I wasn’t going to think about right now.

While his mouth worked my neck his hands were underneath him rubbing my length through my pants. I moaned quietly freezing up my lungs for fear of being hit again. That when I knew I was going to pay for this later, but I couldn’t stand this embarrassing treatment anymore.

“KAI, STOP IT!” I yelled at him flipping my bottom half over effectively knocking to the floor. He hit the ground with a thud and a growl as he lifted his body from the floor a menacing stare plastered to his features.

“Y’know I was going to be nice, but let’s play dirty now.” He said his voice dropping an octave. He wrapped a hand around my neck squeezing lightly, just to let me know he went business while the other forcefully removed my jeans.

He smiled maniacally before pushing me deeper into the bed, biting and sucking my skin, in all of my sensitive places perfectly. I was internally screaming warning sign flashed before my eyes as I tried to wiggle my way out of this to avail. “By the way, I do recall telling you to shut up, so this is your warning. You know what happens if you defy me again.” He said sending shiver down my spine.

“I designed this torture just for you, Jay.” Kai said removing his lips from the skin between my neck and shoulder. “But of course I couldn’t do it alone. I had a little help from Nya, who told me all your dirty secrets. Just in case you were wondering how I knew how to press your buttons.” He whispered darkly taking a pause to nibble my earlobe, sending a rush of pleasure throughout my entire body.

He used his tongue next to go all the way down to my undershorts. He resumed his palming from earlier whispering dirty things to me, turning me on even though I shouldn’t have been even remotely into this. I tried to keep my noises to myself whining through my teeth and moaning lightly, biting my lip whenever I felt myself open my mouth.

Kai hooked one finger unto my underwear and swiftly pulled them down to my knees. His hot breath glanced my erect member. He teasingly kissed the tip wrapping his hand around the base. I breathed deeply open mouthed as my hand struggled to free themselves. He licked a wet circle around the top of it before engulfing my tip in his mouth sucking hard.

“Aaaaah~” I moaned out wanting more, even if I didn’t want not be here at all, if that made any sense. Did it? I asked myself trying to think through my haze as waves of pleasure overtook me because of Kai taking me deeper into his mouth. I panted hard rolling my hips to get closer seemingly against my will moaning out more.

The haze of pleasure I had entered was intense and I could no longer think clearly, I mean Kai was plenty attractive and he was so good at this, It almost made me like it…almost. I stared at the ceiling as he bobbed his head up and down sucking occasionally driving me closer to the edge as a knot formed behind my navel. I only looked down when I heard the rustle of plastic and noticed Kai removed a plastic bottle full of clear liquid.

I soon realized that the bottle was lube and I knew how that shit went down. I weekly tried to push him off of me, only to have him push my hips down and continue opening the bottle with on hand. I tried to announce my protests

“Kai-ah ah~” Was all that escaped my lips as he too noticed the shudder in my hips and sped up.

“Come, on, Jay, Come for me~” He added seductively putting down the lube to grope my balls finally sending me over the edge. I didn’t even fell the warm semen leaving my body but I saw it a Kai popped his head off of my dick swallowing the excess fluid. I rode out the rest of my orgasm in a haze from the best blow job I had ever received.

I didn’t even notice when Kai lathered up his fingers. Just as my panting had subsided and I no longer felt like I was on ecstasy he pushed his index finger into me slowly. My back arched at the intrusion to my virgin opening. He pumped the finger mercilessly and did the same with the next two fingers of his stretch torture as moaned out like a slut. He continued to pump the two fingers in and out of me while he used his other had to unbutton his own pants.

Surprisingly he had no underwear and I had a perfectly good view of the large sex organ that was going to impale me sooner or later. Kai was at least seven inches which if you look it up is actually pretty big. He was already erect even though he didn’t touch himself.

He removed his fingers lightly slapping my ass before sitting on his knees pulling me closer to him. The handcuffs pressed harder into my wrists at the scoot, not painful, but if I had my hands right now, or my powers I would’ve gone fucking ballistic before any of this started.

He positioned himself and I suddenly about had a panic attack.

“KAI NO!” I screamed as he pushed himself inside of me. His dick had penetrated me so much deeper than his fingers had, which I expected, but I didn’t expect the rush of pleasure that snaked through my entire body as he pressed against my prostate. I screamed in both pain and pleasure in that moment and It was only intensified, when he began to move on seconds after initially putting it in. He didn’t even stop when he did as promised earlier and opened my mouth to shove my own underpants into it, my drying precome from earlier tasted bitter on my tongue.

I cursed a loud through the gag as he went faster slamming his flesh into my own, when I wasn’t ready. My ass would definitely feel this tomorrow. My body was too weak to fight back anymore even if I wanted to protest as he pounded into my ass.

He drove his cock as deep as he could seemingly attacking the bundle of nerves also known as my prostate. I probably creamed a few times, never atual coherent words though pleasure making it too difficult to act sanely.

I can’t remember when I became hard again, but it hurt, and I couldn’t touch it. It was drivingme insane, Kai leaned forward once more and whispered hotly into my ear.

“You like this don’t you?~ He said panting lightly a sound that travelled straight through my body to my leaky member. “Your manhood is dripping and I haven’t even tried stimulating it. Which can only mean one thing~” He said lifting my legs a bit higher so as to find a deeper angle.

“You want my hard throbbing cock buried this deep into your ass. You like the feeling of my hard cock rubbing your prostate the way a woman could never understand~” He purred biting down on my neck, sucking on the skin enough to leave bruises. His dirty talk only stimulated me more although I was certain that I didn’t want him, but maybe I did.

I moaned out in pure ecstasy muffled by the gag as he sped up his pace ramming his hips into my own violently trying to finish himself off. I wasn’t entirely prepared when he unloaded inside of me, the warm liquid shooting through me. I also wasn’t ready for myself cumming a second time, only this round untouched.

Kai was panting heavily and pulled out of me, I finally had the opportunity to collapse feeling used and spent from cumming twice in the same hour. My head tilted to one side as my tired body lulled my into the dark embrace of sleep only one thing standing out in the haze of blackness closing over me from Kai;

“Night, Love.”

(And that be my first gay rape chapter I might post my other rape chapter that was featuring transboy!Lloyd and Morro in Game of Silence. SO just tell me if you want to read that or something it won’t count as a request because I had already written that before I started this book.)


End file.
